Cupid Alliance Series 3: Unwilling Accomplice
by kazeko-chan
Summary: Urakaze learns how to be the Cupid he was born to become. Finished, prequel to CAS 4 and "In the Darkest Forest
1. The New Kid

**Cupid Alliance Series part 3: Unwilling Accomplice**

**Title:** The Cupid Alliance Series part 3: Unwilling Accomplice  
**Author:** kazeko  
**Chapters:** 4  
**Show: **Sailor Moon  
**Series:** The Cupid Alliance Series  
**Couples:** Haruka/Michiru  
**Time:** Before Sailor Moon and during the first half of Sailor Moon S.  
**Summary:** Urakaze learns exactly what it takes to be the Cupid he was born to be.  
**Disclaimer:** Takeuchi Naoko owns Sailor Moon, as do the companies she gave rights to—Toei, TV Asashi, Kodansha. I am not on that list.  
**Disclaimer 2:** I do own everything related to the Cupid Alliance, included my Cupid characters. Don't steal my characters. I mean it.

**AN:** The events in the flashbacks and end of this story immediately follow _Cupid Alliance Series part 1. _CAS 2 is concerned wholly with Usagi and Mamoru. Asakaze refers to certain events in CAS 2, but it is not necessary to read CAS 2 to understand this story, mostly because I haven't written CAS 2 yet. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: The new kid

* * *

"All active Cupids of Omicron Group are to report to Cloud 59A immediately."

Cupid 79 Alpha's ringing voice stilled all conversation in the great dining hall, and Cupid 557 Omicron groaned. Urakaze placed his fork on his plate as his companion laughed and took their dishes to the recycler. "Come on, Ura-kun! We've been Summoned."

"Don't I have a say in this? I don't want to go! It can't be anything good, Asa-chan. The last time the entire group was called was . . . I can't even remember; it's been so long. I think it was that lecture on preventing the combination of powers between planets to keep the Solar System from falling to pieces again. I haven't seen most of those Cupids since Rome, and there are some who won't come, some who retired like my mother."

Asakaze, Cupid 374 Omicron, pulled the younger Cupid to his feet as they headed for the edge of the great white cloud. She was used to his complaining, having had to put up with it since he died and joined the Cupid Alliance so long ago and became her young apprentice. "Now, now, Ura-kun. I know you miss some of your friends, especially since you spend all of your time with me."

"Our Regions of jurisdiction overlap, and we both have Tokyo. It makes sense that we are always together."

"That's not my point. You need other friends besides me, and maybe you can use this Gathering as an excuse to make some."

Urakaze declined to reply as both Cupids opened their huge white feathered wings and soared off toward the appropriate cloud and the ordered gathering.

* * *

Cupid 79 Alpha was one of the founders of the Cupid Alliance, and easily the oldest and wisest Cupid still in the service. Rumors made him the grandson of Aphrodite herself, but ever since the old gods returned to their planets for a much-needed vacation from the vagaries of the Human race, Aphrodite and Eros, the First Cupid, had not been seen. 79 Alpha refused to retire until peace ruled the world, and many of the younger Cupids wondered if that would ever happen. He wings were bent with age, the feathers worn and frail, though he still flew from cloud to cloud. His once brown hair was whiter than the fluffiest cloud, and his smile, when given, lit the heavens. It was rumored that he had been the one to bring Queen Serenity and her lover together in the Silver Millennium to conceive the young Princess, but he never addressed that rumor. The younger Cupids wondered why he would not want to take credit for the most important pairing in the old Moon Kingdom, but Urakaze suspected that he had broken rules with those two hearts, rules he himself had helped write, and he didn't want the Cupids to lose respect for him.

Cupid 79 cleared his throat, and the meeting officially began.

"Cupids of Omicron Group, this Gathering today is long overdue, and commendations are owed you, one of the least recognized and least outspoken Groups. You never demand any recognition, so I must give it to you. The Princess of the Moon and her entire court were reborn in Japan, your region, and I must say that you have worked wonders for them. You understand that love is not just about two people, it is about the entire planet, and the power you feed them to fight their battles will one day bring about an age of peace and prosperity for Earth. I am so very proud of you." He took a moment to let the praise sink in, smiling as he continued.

"Now, for the individual honors. Cupids 226, 231, 256, and 263 have finished their time as Cupids and they are retiring with honors today. Please offer them your support as they move onto a new life." The four Cupids, two men and two women, handed their white uniforms and Omicron-baby blue sashes to 79 Alpha, their bows and arrows already turned in. They walked away, officially retired, and cheers followed them as they flew off to their retirement.

As the clapping ended, 79 Alpha stepped forward and held out his hands to Asakaze. The blonde's purple eyes widened as she stood and joined the ancient Cupid, facing her fellows. Urakaze sat up, paying attention at last. "As I mentioned before, your work with the Senshi is beyond compare, but the Cupid assigned to the Prince and Princess deserves special consideration. Cupid 374, Asakaze, I want to congratulate you from the entire Cupid Alliance for your deft handling of the Usagi/Mamoru case. As a reward, you are being given control of Cupid 226's area north of Tokyo."

Asakaze's eyes widened, and she shook her head. "Really?"

79 nodded, a grandfatherly smile on his wrinkled face. "Of course, child. Did you not hear me correctly?"

"No, it's not that. Sorry, I'm having a bit of trouble focusing. Why me?"

"Because you deserve it, silly girl. Go back to your seat."

Cheers followed for the prestigious assignment, and Asakaze blushed as she resumed her seat. Urakaze smiled at his partner as the rest of the regions covered by the retired Cupids were handed out, prizes to the Cupids who received them. Urakaze was ready to sneak out when he heard his name called—not his designation, his name.

"Urakaze-kun?"

The Cupid joined 79 Alpha, eyes wide. Whatever did he do?

"Urakaze-kun, I must admit that we were concerned about the choice to give you the Haruka/Michiru case, but after even this short period of time, our fears were proven ungrounded. I extend to you the greatest honor that can be bestowed upon a Cupid; I give you an apprentice."

Urakaze's mouth fell open as a tall woman with brilliant red hair and sparkling green eyes appeared, wearing the white robes approved by the Cupid Alliance and the pale blue sash of Omicron Group, a tiny heart pierced by an arrow on the shoulder, indicating that she was just an apprentice. "Omicron Group, welcome Cupid Number 779."

"Rikuriko," Urakaze breathed, tears in his eyes. He didn't know that she had died. He locked eyes with Cupid 79, and the old man nodded, his face sad.

"You know my name?"

Urakaze nodded as he bowed to the young woman. "I do. I am honored to be your instructor, Rikuriko-san. Although, I don't know how the Council knew about my work with Haruka and Michiru. I have yet to file my report."

"Only because you don't feel that you have done anything remarkable. Compared to other attempts and the many plans especially in the Silver Millennium, yours to push only slowly is remarkable. We as Cupids sometimes forget that love can't always come in huge bursts. Sometimes slower is better." A strange light entered the old man's eyes, and Urakaze suddenly decided that he had to know what had happened in the Silver Millennium between the Queen of the Moon and her unidentified lover. No one knew the identity of the late King of the Moon, and Urakaze decided that he would be the one to figure out. For the moment, though, he had a more important job.

Urakaze smiled as Asakaze joined him and introduced herself to Rikuriko. Cupid 79 pulled 557 to one side and glanced at Rikuriko. "Yes, Urakaze-kun, she died. I'm so sorry. You did so well with her, but she still never found her soulmate."

"I knew she wouldn't. Her soulmate's been dead since . . . 1807, I think, but I wanted her to find some sort of happiness while she lived. Her soulmate was never reborn, and I don't know why."

"I thought it would be obvious, m'boy. Her soulmate is a Cupid, the 300 or 400 series, I'm sure, but I have no idea what group. Now that she's here, the call should bring them together."

"How did she die?"

79 sighed and hung his head. "She was attacked and raped by a group of men not far from her girlfriend's home. Her girlfriend came and tried to save her, but by the time she got to the hospital, she was gone."

"That's terrible. I wish she had died a less painful death. Will she remember?"

79 laughed. "Of course not, foolish boy. No Cupid ever does. Go greet your apprentice, Urakaze-kun."

* * *

(—Flashback—)

Haruka carried the unconscious aqua-haired beauty into her apartment, laying her on the couch as she closed the door and went to the bathroom to gather medical supplies. She turned Michiru onto her stomach as she pulled the woman's shirt off and carefully began to clean the blood off the woman's smooth skin. Michiru winced from the touch, and Haruka could feel the smaller woman's pain, though she wasn't sure how. When the blood was cleaned away, Haruka carefully bandaged the gashes, including the shallower ones on the violinist's arm, noting that they seemed less painful and less swollen than they had been at the racetrack.

Michiru stirred while Haruka put the medicine away. She opened her sapphire eyes, smiling when she realized that she was in a strange place and that it had to be Haruka's apartment. It was fairly empty, sparse, lacking any essence of home. She sat up, knowing that she was half naked, and watched Haruka return to the living room, a shirt in her hand. The blonde stopped, emerald eyes widening, trying desperately to look anywhere but at Michiru's breasts, excited by the cool air in the apartment.

"Umm, I cleaned your wounds . . ." Haruka murmured, swallowing two or three times before she was able to continue. "Here's a shirt. You can wear it while I clean your shirt and try to fix it up. Please put it on."

Michiru took the shirt, standing up as Haruka froze, eyes closed in a last attempt not to look at the siren standing before her. "What's wrong, Haruka-san? You're a woman; have you never seen other women naked before?"

"Not on purpose," Haruka managed. "Please put the shirt on."

Michiru took Haruka's hand and placed in on her bare skin, smiling when the blonde tensed, her fingers automatically cupping around her round breast. Haruka felt a tiny pinprick between her shoulder blades, and her eyes opened automatically. She tried to look up at Michiru's face, really she did, but her eyes and hands had a mind of their own. She found her hand sliding down Michiru's side, aiming for the waistband of her light blue skirt. Cold reason and Haruka's control reasserted themselves before her fingers slid down any further, and she backed up so fast that she landed on the floor.

Michiru laughed as she slipped her arms into the white dress shirt, rolling up the long sleeves and fastening two buttons not far from the top, just enough to cover her breasts. "You really are uncomfortable around women. Although, I'll bet that you'd do fine if you'd just try."

"Let's just stop that train of thought right there. I brought you here because I have no idea where you live and you were hurt. I didn't mean to . . ."

Michiru held out her hand and pulled Haruka to her feet. "It's okay, Haruka-san. It was my fault." She glanced at the henshin stick lying unnoticed on the small table beside the couch where Haruka had dropped it in her haste, and she smiled. "You've decided to join my fight?"

"Yes. But, I don't know what to do."

Michiru smiled as she took Haruka's hand and pulled her toward the door. "Then let's go practice, shall we?"

"We're going to be together for a long time, aren't we?"

"I hope so." Haruka smiled at the sensuality evident in the aqua-haired woman's voice.

"Fine, but do me a favor, Michiru-san. If you plan on teasing me anymore, leave your shirt on. I don't think I'll be able to control myself."

Michiru laughed as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and slipped her arm through Haruka's as the blonde called her henshin stick. "Fine, but you would be surprised what I can do fully clothed."

Haruka shivered.

Urakaze laughed as the pair disappeared through the door, Haruka reaching over lovingly to fasten the other buttons. She told Michiru she didn't want her to get a chill, but Urakaze knew she wanted to make sure that none of the men outside dared to look at her woman. The arrows were finally working. His immediate duty concluded, Urakaze opened his wings and headed for a meal with his mother.

(—End flashback—)

* * *

"Wow. And they really controlled themselves that well?"

"Rikuriko-san, they controlled themselves until Tokyo. And even now it's only just barely obvious that they're in love. The Inner Senshi can see it, especially Usagi, but they are determined not to let their love distract them from their duty. They are so stubborn!"

"Why did you never file a report on this case?"

"Because my job was to bring them together and they still refuse to admit that they love each other."

"And Ura-kun always obeys the first unwritten rule of the Cupid Alliance," Asakaze added, eyes sparkling. "And I quote our now-famous Cupid 557: If at first you don't succeed, destroy all evidence proving that you tried."

"Asa-chan! I didn't destroy evidence, I just didn't tell anyone."

"And you never would have. Any small success in a difficult case should be reported, especially when you were given a couple outside your area of jurisdiction."

"If they weren't already living in Tokyo, Urakaze-kun, how did you manage to get that wonderful assignment?"

Urakaze laughed as he filled Rikuriko's cup and offered the pitcher to Asakaze, who had been too busy adding her own thoughts to the story to want anything. "I think they were hoping that my mother's genes would pass onto me."

"I don't see how Cupid 169 Alpha could be your mother. Didn't she live in the Silver Millennium?"

"Yeah, but she kind of broke a few rules after the Silver Millennium ended and had the Council give her a human body on Earth long enough to raise a child with her soulmate, my father, who also happens to be 79 Alpha. Cupids can't have children up here, so we sometimes beg the Council to give our offspring a chance for a life of their own on Earth. I became a Cupid, like ninety percent of Cupid children, and I appreciate what they gave me."

"Wow. That must be why they gave you Haruka and Michiru." Rikuriko smiled at Asakaze before returning her gaze and attention to Urakaze. "So, what did you do next?"

* * *

To be continued


	2. Swimming Lessons

**Cupid Alliance Series part 3: Unwilling Accomplice**

**Title:** The Cupid Alliance Series part 3: Unwilling Accomplice  
**Author:** kazeko  
**Chapters:** 4  
**Series:** The Cupid Alliance Series  
**Couples:** Haruka/Michiru  
**Time:** Before Sailor Moon and during the first half of Sailor Moon S.  
**Summary:** Urakaze learns exactly what it takes to be the Cupid he was born to be.  
**Disclaimer:** Takeuchi Naoko owns Sailor Moon, as do the companies she gave rights to—Toei, TV Asashi, Kodansha. I am not on that list.  
**Disclaimer 2:** I do own everything related to the Cupid Alliance, included my Cupid characters. Don't steal my characters. I mean it.

* * *

Chapter 2: Swimming Lessons

* * *

(—Flashback—)

Haruka detransformed, her emerald eyes sparkling fiercely. "Can we do it again?"

Michiru laughed, letting her own transformation fade away, glancing at the damage her partner's 'World Shaking' had done. Uranus was really powerful, and Michiru felt a surge of pride and longing as she let her eyes linger on the tall blonde. "No, Haruka-san. We have practiced enough for today. You're a natural; I don't know why you fought your destiny for so long."

Haruka looked at her hands, eyes clouding. "In my dreams, I have blood on my hands. I think I'm afraid of that."

"Some sacrifices must be made to save the world, Haruka-san." Michiru slid her hands into Haruka's and smiled. "But for now, the training is over." She looked around. "What should we do now?"

Haruka felt a strange yet annoyingly familiar prick between her shoulder blades as she remembered Michiru's words from the cruise. "We could go cruising along the beach in my convertible."

Michiru blushed, the pale pink contrasting with her aqua hair and sapphire eyes. "I can't believe you remembered that."

"Of course I did." Haruka took Michiru's limp hand in hers and pulled her back toward the gold convertible waiting on the empty lot. Bowing gracefully, Haruka held the door for the woman who was still wearing a shirt too long for her, slipping into the driver's seat and speeding off toward the beach.

Michiru leaned back in the seat, eyes closed in the warmth of the sun, hair flying in the cool winds. The wind belonged to her partner, and she knew that the breeze was just to tease her. In her mind, she could see Haruka beside her in her fight, and she no longer felt so alone. Besides, that woman was hot!

Michiru caught herself, wondering where the last thought came from, but she decided that she really didn't care. It was true. She had never thought of herself as gay, but she realized that she had never been this attracted to anyone. She was falling for Haruka, and it no longer matter if she was a lesbian or bi; she was falling in love. She opened her eyes and glanced at the blonde, smiling at the intense concentration on Haruka's face. The woman lived to go fast. Michiru briefly wondered if she did everything that fast, but she pulled her wavering concentration back to the scenery they passed as they neared the beach. That path need not be tread.

Haruka glanced at the aqua-haired beauty riding in her car as they stopped near the water in a secluded bay, white sand reaching to the singing sea. Michiru sighed as she slipped out of the car and pulled off her shoes, feeling the warm sand between her toes. Haruka turned off the car and followed the smaller woman, feeling strangely compelled to stay near her. "Michiru-san?"

"Nani?"

"Do you remember any of your past life?"

"Not really, but I know that I knew you." Michiru fumbled with the buttons on her borrowed shirt, and Haruka's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm going for a swim."

"Don't you usually wear a bathing suit?"

"Yeah, but not when I'm alone. It's more natural this way and I feel so free." Michiru dropped the shirt above the high-tide mark and slipped out of her skirt. The naked sea nymph turned to her free-flying partner and began to undo the buttons on Haruka's shirt.

"Whoa! What are you doing?"

"You're coming swimming with me, of course."

"Why did you say you wanted me to take off my top, again?"

"To go swimming," as if it were completely obvious. "No one will see us, if you're afraid of the world learning that you're not a man."

"Michiru!"

"Oh, come on, be a sport! Skinny dipping is fun! Get those clothes off!"

Moments later, Haruka found herself completely naked almost completely against her will, and being dragged up to her neck in water before she could tell the sea senshi that she couldn't swim. Michiru somehow already knew, and she was ready and willing to be the teacher.

Urakaze sharpened his arrows as he watched the new partners cavort in the water. "This seems to have worked fairly well."

"Are you the one that got Haruka to bring Michiru to the beach?"

"It only took three arrows," 557 growled. "She sure is a tough case. But they really like each other, and I'm sure that I can get them to admit their feelings soon. Anyway, Asa-chan; how are Usagi and Mamoru?"

(—End Flashback—)

* * *

"But that didn't happen for a long time," Urakaze sighed as he sipped his drink. "It's like they knew I was trying to set them up and they decided to resist every effort. Try to remember, Rikuriko-san, that every case is individual. Some are easy and some are near impossible, but there is always a way with soulmates."

"Haru wasn't my soulmate," Rikuriko whispered. "She liked me and everything, but her destiny was some aqua-haired woman she kept dreaming about."

Asakaze raised an eyebrow. "Haru? That's a cute name."

"Oh, she wasn't that cute! She was determined that the world see her as a man. She hated cute and vulnerable, except in her girlfriends. I know we were only together for a short time, but at least she made me feel special. She was so beautiful, with her short blonde hair and those green eyes . . . I think I might miss her. Hey! Can Cupids look in on the living?"

"Usually. What was your girl's name?" Asakaze waved her hand, and a small crystal globe appeared between her palms, sparkling as it collected the light in the clouds. "Haru what?"

"I don't think her name was really Haru, but she was hiding from something and didn't love me, so she never told me the truth. Honestly, I never wanted to ask. I saw her last name once, but I only remember the first kanji of the two—Ten, Heaven. We met and lived in Shikoku for a short time before I died."

Asakaze waved her hand, and a list of people living on Shikoku Island appeared. She narrowed it down to people with a last name beginning with Ten and a first name including Haru, but all the names vanished. "Rikuriko-san, when did you die?"

"Summer 1992, why?"

Asakaze altered her search preferences to only include women living on Shikoku in 1992, and her eyes widened. A face appeared in the globe, and Rikuriko nodded, identifying her girlfriend. "Ura-kun, Misete. It's Haruka!"

"What?" Urakaze leaned forward, and his eyes widened. "Of course," he whispered. "She was using a glamour! That sneaky senshi! I set you up with Michiru's soulmate! No wonder she was so wary of falling in love with Michiru if she lost her former girlfriend to rape and assault! It all makes sense now . . . poor Haruka."

Rikuriko's face fell. "You mean that's Haruka? The one you've been telling me about? But she was never like that with me. She was always so in control."

"Michiru breaks through her walls, since they're soulmates."

"Tell me about their time in Tokyo, Urakaze-san. I suddenly feel the need to know what my girlfriend's been up to in the time that has passed during my ascension."

* * *

(—Flashback—)

Urakaze grinned as he released arrow after arrow, enjoying the Lover's Affection Contest. This was his playground, and he was having fun! He stopped still when Haruka and Michiru, his pet project, sauntered onto the field, arms linked, looking for all the world like true lovers, though he knew they never slept together. He watched, amused, as they came close to winning the contest and forfeited in favor of Umino Gurio and Osaka Naru, returning to fight as Sailor Neptune and Uranus when the daimohn appeared. The contest ended and the pair left, no longer touching. Urakaze sometimes wondered if they would ever let their true feelings show through.

(—End Flashback—)

* * *

So that was it, then. Eugial knew who owned the talismans, and that day three innocent people had to die to save the world from a danger they could never fathom. Haruka listened to the inept woman leave her message, her mind flying far away. She would almost prefer the Silence to the constant battles and sacrifices and the loss of herself. There were so many things she wanted to do, so many things she wanted to tell Michiru, but they had made a promise not to let their personal feelings get in the way of their mission. And their mission was very clear. Her hands were already dirty, blood dripping from her fingers, and she remembered her first day as Sailor Uranus when she told Michiru that. 'My hands are so dirty,' she thought, looking up in shock at Michiru. The aqua-haired woman stood beside her, dressed in the bathing suit she had been wearing during her daydreams earlier, a towel in her hand. She sat on the window sill and took Haruka's hands, understanding in her sapphire eyes.

"Don't worry, Haruka, I like your hands."

In those words were so many more that Michiru wanted to say but couldn't, and she moved as if to leave the windowsill.

Urakaze was frankly tired of it. "I will not lose them before they admit their feelings," he growled. "Asakaze, Rikuriko, I need your help."

Cupids 374 and 779 Omicron appeared, arrows ready. He could sense something between those two, something he could use, and he pointed at the annoying couple. "Shoot them."

The woman shrugged as Rikuriko let an arrow pierce Michiru's heart and Asakaze released one of hers into the blonde. Their arrows were followed instants later by Urakaze's, one into each woman.

And it finally, finally worked.

Haruka gasped as she felt two sharp pains in her side, in her heart, and she looked around, wondering where they had come from. But the only person in the room was Michiru, and she was . . . gorgeous. Haruka let her eyes caress that perfect form, her breathing unsteady, and she realized that Michiru's hand in hers was freeing itself to caress her cheek. "Michiru," Haruka breathed, pulling the aqua-haired senshi into her arms. "I want to tell you something."

"Aishiteru," Michiru purred, really not sure where the word came from. But it was true. She loved the blonde with all her heart, all her soul, and if they were going to die, Haruka had to know. She swallowed, wondering what Haruka would do.

The blonde stood, slipping her arms under Michiru's back and legs, carrying the younger woman to her room. Laying her on the bed, Haruka let her desire and the feelings she had pent up since they met fill her frame and dictate her actions. She was tired of being in control and she was tired of lying to herself and the siren in her arms. "Aishiteru, Michiru. Mo, Aishiteru."

And they kissed. Haruka smiled, having wanted to feel Michiru's lips against hers for so long, and she could sense the desire in the slighter woman. They wanted the same thing, and if their mission was fated to end in death, they would have it before the end.

"Finally," Urakaze sighed. Grabbing Asakaze and Rikuriko by the ear, he pulled the two women away from the lovers and headed back to their home. "Our work here is done."

* * *

To Be Continued . . . um, 'aishiteru' means 'I love you' in Japanese; 'mo' as Haruka used it means '(me) also'


	3. The Greatest Test

**Cupid Alliance Series part 3: Unwilling Accomplice**

**Title:** The Cupid Alliance Series part 3: Unwilling Accomplice  
**Author:** kazeko  
**Chapters:** 4  
**Series:** The Cupid Alliance Series  
**Couples:** Haruka/Michiru , Rikuriko/Askaze  
**Time:** Before Sailor Moon and during the first half of Sailor Moon S.  
**Summary:** Urakaze learns exactly what it takes to be the Cupid he was born to be.  
**Disclaimer:** Takeuchi Naoko owns Sailor Moon, as do the companies she gave rights to—Toei, TV Asashi, Kodansha. I am not on that list.  
**Disclaimer 2:** I do own everything related to the Cupid Alliance, included my Cupid characters. Don't steal my characters. I mean it.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Greatest Test

* * *

Asakaze let her glass touch Rikuriko's as they sat on the roof of Rikuriko's domain, the Marine Cathedral. Cupid 779 Omicron had finally finished her stint as a trainee under Cupid 557, a fine teacher, and 79 Alpha had finally given her a domain, a realm, an area of influence. The Marine Cathedral, Forge of the Cupids, was only a small part and never had human hearts to sway, but she also got part of Tokyo and a lot of the area to the south of the sprawling metropolis. It was worth a celebration.

"I'm so glad we could help Ura-kun with Haruka and Michiru," Asakaze smiled, remembering the emergency call not much more than an hour earlier. "At least they finally . . . confirmed their love."

Rikuriko smiled. "It was beautiful, when they kissed and knew they were soulmates and belonged together. I do remember that Haruka was a very considerate lover. I hope Michiru's first time is wonderful."

Asakaze grinned as she sipped the ambrosia all Cupids adored. "It must be hard, seeing your old girlfriend in another's arms and bed."

"No, because Haru-chan was never destined for me. I was so lonely so she shared my bed to make me feel better. She shared Michiru's bed because she loves her, really loves her, and is afraid that today is the day they will die. Poor Haru-chan."

Asakaze placed her glass on the air beside her arm, a strange expression on her face. "You're so cute when you're concerned, Kuri-chan."

The younger Cupid blushed, her cheeks darkening to a shade akin to her fiery hair. "Asakaze-san!"

"Call me Asa-chan, like Ura-kun does. You are one of my friends."

"I thought Urakaze-san was more than a friend to you," Rikuriko whispered.

Cupid 374 laughed, and the redhead beside her relaxed. "Silly! Ura-kun was my apprentice so long ago, and that's why we're such close friends. But I don't date men."

"Really? Why didn't you say so before?"

"You never really asked, and I didn't think it was really important. Until I heard about you and Haruka, I never even thought . . ."

Rikuriko watched Asakaze as she trailed off, purple eyes full of emotions even she, as a Cupid, had no idea how to voice. "And I thought Cupids were supposed to be the masters of love," the redhead teased, her voice shaking.

"That doesn't mean we understand it when we fall for someone," the blonde purred.

Rikuriko placed her cup on the air cushion beside Asakaze's as she cupped the blonde's cheek in her hand. "Sweetheart, I don't think anybody, not even Cupids, could ever unravel all the mysteries of the heart and soul. But even I, young as I am, know that the reason I never found my soulmate on Earth was because one very beautiful blonde with sparkling amethyst eyes had proven herself worthy to guide other hearts in the desperate search for eternity and true love. I just had to wait a little longer before finding my own. I must say, I'm impressed." Asakaze blushed as Rikuriko leaned closer, their lips just inches apart. "I'm going to kiss you now," the redhead warned. Their lips touched.

"Asa-chan! Rikuriko-san!" The women jerked apart, looking up guiltily as a familiar Omicron Cupid soared into view, eyes frantic. "Those senshi are coming here, to the Forge! We have to stop them!"

"Who? Haruka and Michiru?"

"Yes! With Usagi and her senshi close behind!"

"Usagi!" Asakaze was instantly alert. A threat to her charge was a threat to her. She closed her eyes and listened, her powers reaching back toward shore, toward Tokyo and the lover and future daughter of her Moon Princess. _'Usako is in danger,'_ she whispered into Mamoru's mind. _'She needs your help.'_ She felt a flicker of a response, and she opened her eyes. In the distance, coming from the apartment where they had left the senshi lovers more than an hour earlier, a tiny black mote appeared, obviously a helicopter when it came closer. "They're in that?"

"Yes," Urakaze growled, not angry at his friends or his charges. "Eugial told them that she knew who the talismans hid inside! I forgot in that rush to make them admit their feelings! But how did she know about this place? It has dozens of traps to discourage all visitors, and some of them are deadly."

"She must have come here because of the Messiah of Light," Rikuriko suggested. "Her story is told by the windows of the Cathedral. But no one knows who she is, and I can't imagine that Eugial knows what the talismans are really for."

"We have to watch them. Come on!" Urakaze vanished, trusting in his friends to follow him.

Asakaze turned to Rikuriko and crossed her arms over her chest. "You call that a kiss?" She vanished, a laughing redhead just behind her.

* * *

Uranus and Neptune stood outside the Marine Cathedral, both knowing that they would find the talismans that day, and they both feared that they would die. Obeying an impulse she had never felt before, Neptune reached her hand out and brushed Uranus's.

"Whatever happens today, we'll have to ignore each other's danger and you have to go on alone."

"Why are you saying something like that now?"

"You're right." Neptune let her hand drop as the two entered the cathedral.

Urakaze sighed. "Stupid senshi. You both know you're going to die and you can't BOTHER to say GOODBYE?!!!"

Asakaze laughed. "They really are a frustrating pair. Have you figured out how that person got in?"

Rikuriko shook her head, glancing at the screen in front of her. "There are no records . . . she must have just . . . teleported in. You don't think she has access to the Cupid Powers, do you?"

"No, of course not. Just dark powers. Let's follow the dense senshi, shall we?"

Urakaze vanished, and Rikuriko glanced at Asakaze. "Don't they look happy?"

The blonde snorted. "How can you tell?"

"Haruka looks happy. Let's go see what mess these guys make of my temple."

* * *

Haruka replayed the scene and Eugial's words in her mind over and over as she raced to the organ she could hear through the whole building. Neptune couldn't have a talisman! If she did, then she would die . . .

"I won't be alone again," Haruka hissed. "I'm tired of being alone. I don't care about the stupid mission anymore; I want Michiru back."

A certain Cupid watched her as she sped past, shaking his head. "Do you realize how much trouble you would have saved me if you had realized that a long time ago?"

Uranus skidded to a stop in a huge chamber, the organ music surrounding her. Her eyes widened as she spotted her partner and lover tied to a block at the other end of a long bridge. "Neptune!!!" She dashed across the bridge, falling to the ground as dozens of tiny arrows flew out of the wall and entered her body. Weakened, she could only watch and listen helplessly as Eugial walked across the bridge, gun in hand, rambling about divine punishment.

She froze as Eugial's next words washed over her. "Don't worry; I haven't taken the talisman out of Neptune yet. I have to get the other one first—the one in you."

Uranus laughed, feeling deep inside that Eugial was not lying. "I can't have a talisman. They are sealed inside pure hearts!"

"Your heart is pure, you who fight to save the world without worrying about dirtying your own hands. It doesn't matter; with those injuries you will probably die, talisman or not." Uranus steeled herself for her death, reaching deep inside her and wondering if she was ready. She tried to let go of all her ties to life, and she realized for the first time that she only had one. Michiru. Michiru was the only reason she was still alive and the only thing that held her to the mundane world. She remembered feeling Michiru beneath her in her bed, and she smiled despite herself. 'Aishiteru,' she whispered, knowing that there was a link between her and her partner. 'Aishiteru, Michiru. I wish I wasn't so stubborn. I wish I had told you long ago. I knew that we were destined the instant I saw you, and I wish I hadn't been too stubborn to see you. Aishiteru, Michiru. Gomen'nasai.'

Neptune raised her head as a wave of love surrounded her, comforting her, and she saw Eugial leaning over her lover. One thought filled her mind—save her!—and she somehow found the strength to break free. Haruka! She stumbled forward, screaming as dozens of tiny arrows assaulted her, but the thought of her lover dying pulled her to her feet. "Haruka, I won't let you die." I love you too much.

"Wait! Neptune! Don't move!"

Eugial watched, shocked, as Neptune was hit again and again with the tiny arrows, her forward progress unhindered by the assault. "Haruka," she whispered, stepping forward. A tiny puff of smoke emerged from one of the arrow-holes, but there was nothing left. She had exhausted the supply of arrows. Eugial stared, shocked, as the senshi of the seas stepped forward again, and she raised her gun, hoping to drive her away. She pulled the trigger, and the petite woman's scream of agony filled the cathedral.

"No!!!" Urakaze screamed, falling to the ground, his arrows scattered. He felt pain fill his body, and he looked up, panting. "You can't die!" He struggled to move forwards, but a hand on each of his shoulders stopped him.

Asakaze pulled her former apprentice to his feet. "Ura-kun, you can't. I know this is hard, and I know it hurts, but you cannot interfere. The Cupids are only allowed to change the course of love, not the course of fate. You must let Haruka and Michiru live and die as Destiny sees fit." From his other side, Rikuriko stifled a sob, staring at Eugial as she pointed the gun at Haruka's chest. Michiru's Heart Crystal turned into a talisman, and Uranus closed her eyes, knowing that she was done for. Images of her afternoon with Michiru filled her mind, and she smiled at the thought of dying with the woman she loved. They hadn't been able to be together in life, but death was a new place, a new world, and perhaps they could be together.

"Machinasai!"

All eyes in both planes turned toward the door as Usagi, her broach taken by the senshi of the winds, rushed Eugial, running into her and knocking her off the bridge. The red-haired woman screamed as she vanished into the pits, leaving Usagi kneeling beside Michiru's body, begging the talisman to turn back into a Heart Crystal.

"It's so unfair of you, Michiru," Haruka whispered. "You went into your own world again." But this time I can follow.

Urakaze turned away, eyes squeezed shut, as Usagi and Haruka struggled for control of the gun. Uranus won, and an explosion filled the cathedral. Urakaze screamed, losing consciousness as the other Senshi finally arrived, far too late to help. Asakaze bit her lip as she lifted Cupid 557 into her arms and vanished into a room of the cathedral the mortals knew nothing about, laying the winged man on a ledge overlooking the most spectacular of the butterfly windows. Rikuriko leaned against the wall, wings half-open.

"Are you okay, Kuri?"

"Asa, this shouldn't have happened. How did they know about this cathedral?! What happened to those stupid veils and spells to keep the mortals away?"

Asakaze reached up and pulled the redhead into her arms, knowing which of the two Cupids needed her more. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I know they weren't yours, but it happened in your domain. If it helps, I know how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yeah. A while ago, Mamoru was taken over by evil and Usagi healed him just in time for him to die at Beryl's hand. It felt like my heart was being ripped out. Minutes later, Usagi died fighting Beryl, and I though I would lose it."

"What happened?"

Asakaze smiled. "We brought her back, the entire Omicron Group. Oh, it took a lot of power, but the love between those two is so real and so old that the Alphas couldn't deny us. We wiped their memories and gave them the chance to live normal lives without the whole Senshi destiny thing. It didn't stick, but we tried."

Rikuriko looked down as footsteps entered the room, eyes widening at the sight of Eugial, two talismans in her hand. "I thought she couldn't . . ." They watched in silence as Sailor Moon tried desperately to defeat Eugial.

Asakaze gasped at the appearance of a tall woman with green hair and red eyes. "I thought she was still guarding the Time Gate."

"Sailor Pluto? Wait, what's that in her hand?"

* * *

Urakaze opened his eyes and looked up, shocked at the sight of Sailor Pluto in the room. She told Eugial that the talismans were not meant for evil people, and she called the Deep Aqua Mirror and Space Sword to her with a thought. Uranus and Neptune appeared before their talismans, their planetary symbols on their foreheads, and Urakaze smiled as their pure heart crystals emerged.

Uranus and Neptune exchanged a look laden with all of the feelings they had been unable to convey before as they reached out and took their talismans. Urakaze grinned as he stood up and stepped forward. "At least this part of their quest is over," he whispered. "I guess with the real talismans there was no need to sacrifice anybody."

"Not even an overly-sensitive Cupid."

"Hey! I remember you screaming in pain when Mamoru and Usagi died."

Asakaze blushed, and Rikuriko pointed down as the Holy Grail appeared. All three held their breath as Eugial and Sailor Moon leapt for the magical grail. Sailor Moon reached it first, and a blinding light filled the room, erasing the fire and enveloping Usagi, turning her into Super Sailor Moon. The Cupids cheered as Eugial was thrown out of the building and the Senshi were left alone once again. "Good going," Urakaze whispered, and none of them were sure who he was talking to.

* * *

To be concluded


	4. Aftermath

**Cupid Alliance Series part 3: Unwilling Accomplice**

**Title:** The Cupid Alliance Series part 3: Unwilling Accomplice  
**Author:** kazeko  
**Chapters:** 4  
**Series:** The Cupid Alliance Series  
**Couples:** Haruka/Michiru , Rikuriko/Askaze, Yuriko/Kiyoshi  
**Time:** Before Sailor Moon and during the first half of Sailor Moon S.  
**Summary:** Urakaze learns exactly what it takes to be the Cupid he was born to be.  
**Disclaimer:** Takeuchi Naoko owns Sailor Moon, as do the companies she gave rights to—Toei, TV Asashi, Kodansha. I am not on that list.  
**Disclaimer 2:** I do own everything related to the Cupid Alliance, included my Cupid characters. Don't steal my characters. I mean it.

* * *

Chapter 4: Aftermath

* * *

Michiru was shaking when she and Haruka finally returned to the blonde's apartment, arms wrapped around her slender body for warmth. She gasped when she felt another pair of strong arms join hers, holding her close and comforting her. "I'm sorry," a soft, familiar, husky voice whispered in her ear. "I never wanted for you to get hurt."

"There was nothing you could do. You shouldn't have had to do anything at all. Haruka, we agreed going into this that our feelings for each other don't matter. Only our mission, our determination to defeat the Silence." She trembled at her words, wondering if Haruka would pull away like she had done every other time. She had to say it, she had to remind the older woman of their mission, but she was afraid that she wouldn't survive if her partner pushed her away again.

Haruka pulled her arms away, and Michiru tried to stifle a sob at the action, shocked when her partner spun her around and stared into her deep blue eyes. "I don't believe that anymore," she whispered, lovingly wiping the tears off Michiru's cheek. "See, now I know how you really feel. I wondered if our time earlier today was just an act for you, but the look in your eyes when you realized that we were still alive . . . you looked like you wanted to jump into my arms."

"I did," she whispered before she could stop herself. Michiru realized that she didn't want to have to control what she said anymore; she wanted to be completely free and at ease with Haruka. "And making love to you was the most amazing experience of my life. I tried not to let my feelings for you affect my job, but when that red block headed for you, all I could think was that I had to save you. Oh Ruka, I love you so much that it scares me."

"Ruka? That's so cute." She touched Michiru's lips to silence her protests, a brilliant smile spreading across the blonde's face. No one else had ever seen her smile, really smile and Michiru blushed as she realized that Haruka really did love her. "I love you Michi, enough to die for you. I didn't realize it until Eugial was about to shoot me, and I tried to let go, release all links to life. I only had one, and I couldn't let go. It was you, Michi. You're the only thing that keeps me alive, the only reason I keep fighting. I don't care about my senshi duty or my princess or the Silence. All I care about is you and I won't ever let you go again. If you die in this fight, it will only because I fell protecting you."

"Ruka . . . I don't know what to say."

"Ehem." The lovers spun at the gentle interrupting cough, Haruka automatically pushing Michiru behind her and falling into a defensive stance. She straightened at the three people standing in their living room, all wearing white with a baby blue sash across their chest, two huge, white-feathered wings arching over each back. The man wore a simple loincloth and sandals like ancient Greeks, while the two women wore knee-length dresses cinched around their waists with a simple white ribbon. All three wore a quiver on their back filled with arrows and a beautiful wooden bow in one hand. The man had long pale brown hair tied back in a ponytail, his eyes alarmingly blue. The smaller woman had hair so vibrantly golden it would rival Minako's, pulled back in a practical French Braid, reaching to caress the floor even pulled up like that. Her purple eyes saw everything, and there was a depth in them that only came with extreme age, regardless of the beautiful youth displayed by her body. Her partner, for the love in the women's eyes was obvious, had fiery red hair that defied control, hanging to her knees in a silky waterfall of fire. Her eyes were emerald, and she seemed new to the bow in her hand and the quiver on her back. She lacked the confidence of the older woman.

The man who had cleared his throat stepped forward. "Hello Haruka, Michiru. I am Cupid Number 557 Omicron, called Urakaze, and this is my former mentor Cupid 374 Omicron, Asakaze, and my former apprentice Cupid 779 Omicron, Rikuriko."

Haruka's jaw hit the floor as her eyes returned to the red-haired woman. "Rikuriko," she breathed. "You died. I remember. We found you . . ."

Rikuriko smiled. "Yes, Haru-chan, I died. But now I'm a Cupid, destined to dispense love and bring trusting hearts together. I'm glad you found your soulmate. Asa is mine."

Haruka smiled as she pulled Michiru into her arms. "I am so glad you found your soul's mate, Rikuriko. How do you . . . Cupids know us?"

"I am your Cupid, assigned to bring you two together in this life. My mother helped you fall in love in the Silver Millennium."

"You mean Cupids are real? What about Eros from Greek mythology?"

"Aphrodite's son, Michiru. We haven't seen many of the gods since they left Greece. They waited for you, but Humans often annoy them. They left us to take care of you. In any case, the Marine Cathedral is our jurisdiction, an ancient castle left over from the days when the gods roamed the earth. The story goes that Eros was born there and he and his bride Psyche lived there where she had a son and a daughter. The son became the famous and hidden First Cupid, 1 Alpha, and the daughter joined her soul to that of a newborn girl child near the end of the Silver Millennium. Her story is written on the walls and windows of the Cathedral. The mortals call her the Messiah of Light." Haruka gasped at the name, and Urakaze nodded. "We do not know our princess's identity, but we protect that place from all intruders. We call it the Forge, and sprites live there that create our arrows for us. They store the arrows in the cupid blocks on the wall in the Great Throne Room and they exist in the mortal plane until a Cupid touches them. They also cause pain to intruders, which you two unfortunately were. Until they enter the Cupid plane, they are tipped with poison. You need to get the tips out of your bodies."

Haruka pulled her jacket off and looked at the tiny red spots on her arm. "They're that dangerous?"

Urakaze waved his hand, and a golden bowl appeared in his hands. "You were never meant to go to the Marine Cathedral in your search for the Messiah, though I am glad you finally admitted your love." The women blushed, and the tall Cupid laughed. "You are the most stubborn woman any Omicron Cupid has ever encountered, Haruka. It took so many arrows . . . the sprites wondered if I was wasting them. Just use tweezers or a similar instrument that can grab tiny points and extract every one of those tips and place them in this bowl. I'll return before daylight to collect them. Until then, we leave you two in peace and privacy to celebrate your victory."

Michiru blushed scarlet, and the women Cupids laughed. "Urakaze-kun, are you always watching?"

"Not when you make love," he answered bluntly. "It took four arrows this morning, but we left when you finally climbed into her bed. One of our rules is that we do not use our powers to spy on lovers." He bowed as the two women behind him vanished. "And I must apologize for appearing before you like this. Mortals are not supposed to know that we and the gods even exist. However, in your case it was necessary. And the next time you two become so involved in your mission that you deny your own feelings, I will clobber you. That is a promise, not a threat." With those final parting words, Urakaze vanished, the golden bowl on the table.

The two women stared at the empty room for a long time, the spell finally broken when Michiru swayed, exhausted, the pinpricks in pain in her skin beginning to burn. "I guess we should do as he said," she whispered. She almost collapsed onto the couch, struggling to sit up and pull her shirt over her head. Haruka's hands stopped her as the blonde gently removed Michiru's shirt and helped her stretch out on the couch, her aching back covered in tiny red welts. Haruka touched one, and the sea senshi gasped in pain, biting her lip as tears streamed down her cheeks. Haruka dug the first-aid kit out from under the table and found the tweezers. Biting her lip, Haruka gently pulled the first tiny metal tip out of Michiru's back. Ignoring her lover's pain and her own at the tiny gasp and wince that accompanied the removal of each tip, Haruka filled the bowl, checking Michiru's arms and back carefully to be sure she had removed them all.

"Is that all of them?"

"Yes," Michiru whispered, her voice no longer steady.

"I'm going to clean them now." Haruka wet a piece of gauze with peroxide and began to clean the welts, tears filling her own eyes as Michiru's fists clenched. When she had finished, she realized that her lover had passed out. Grateful that Michiru had escaped the pain for at least a little while, Haruka took off her shirt and began extracting the tiny tips from her red arms. The pain eased a little as she placed the last of the poisoned metal points in the gold bowl and wiped peroxide over them. Her own pain dealt with, Haruka walked to the bathroom and filled the tub with steaming water, adding soothing herbs her mother had taught her about to ease pain after racing accidents, bike accidents, and long races that strained her muscles. Now Michiru needed it. Returning to the living room, Haruka gently lifted her lover and carried her to the bathroom, slipping her out of the rest of her clothes and into the steaming water. Michiru hissed as she opened her eyes, grabbing desperately for Haruka.

"It's okay, Michi. Just relax. I'll take care of you."

Michiru smiled. "I believe you."

* * *

Rikuriko slowly walked into Asakaze's huge apartment, provided by the Cupid Alliance. "Wow. All I have is a room in the Apprentice Dorms."

"You can request an apartment now that you have a jurisdiction." Asakaze hung her bow and quiver on the wall as she slipped her sash off and sighed. "It's so nice to be able to relax. Things have been much calmer since Usagi and Chibiusa defeated Wiseman. I like being able to relax."

Rikuriko smiled as she removed her own bow, quiver, and sash. "It's very peaceful here. Do you have many visitors?"

"Only Ura-kun, and not lately. Sometimes I get lonely, Kuri." The purr in her voice was very seductive, and Rikuriko moved to stand in front of her, a mischievous smile on her face, delighted at the pet name Asakaze had given her.

"Maybe I can fix that, Asa." She leaned forward and let their lips touch, shocked out of the moment by Asakaze's amused chuckle. "What?"

"You call that a kiss? I could get better from a five-year-old!"

Rikuriko grinned, wrapping her arms around Asakaze's thin waist. "You want something more? Very well. Don't say later that I didn't warn you." She leaned down and let their lips touch.

Asakaze gasped at the fire that passed between them, a passion she had only experienced from outside, watching the lovers she brought together kiss. Rikuriko easily lifted her, carrying her into the bedroom and depositing her on the bed clad in silky sheets the many hues of flame, pausing to glance at the décor. "It looks like you were expecting me."

"I never dared dream that this day would come," she replied, her voice husky.

"I love you, Asa, my light even in the darkest times."

"I love you, Kuri, my flame even on the coldest nights. I'm so tired of being alone."

"You'll never be alone again."

* * *

Urakaze grinned as he silently padded into Asakaze's room, pulling the blanket up off the floor and laying it across the two women, limbs intertwined, hair freed from all restraint as they had apparently been. He paused a moment to wonder at the length of Asakaze's hair. He had never seen it loose before, and it covered the pair like a veil, so long that she could never wear it down. Smiling, he left, turning the alarm off and leaving a tiny note. Grabbing the two Cupids' appointment books from the living room table, Urakaze tucked them into his belt, giving them a holiday from all responsibility. Opening his great wings, he soared back to the ground, entering Haruka's apartment with ease. Taking the bowl, he smiled. "It looks like I did better than I ever hoped. Not only did I get Haruka and Michiru together, I managed to find my best friend's soulmate. Not bad for a day's work."

"No," a deep voice replied from behind him; "not bad at all."

Urakaze smiled as he embraced his mother and father. "I was wondering if you would come."

"On your victory day? We wouldn't miss is," Yuriko assured her son. "You've been Summoned to see Aphrodite herself. She's very proud of you, son."

79 Alpha, also known as Kiyoshi—but only to his wife and son—nodded. "And so are we. Come; you have an appointment with destiny."

They vanished, leaving behind two Soulmates who finally found the courage to let their love lead them and let their duty take a secondary position.

* * *

Owari!

**AN:** There is a sequel, _CAS 4: Princess of Light, _which I will write when I finish the prequel, _CAS 2: To Defy Destiny_. Honestly, I'm working on it. The Cupids will also make a cameo appearance in _Crystal Shards_ and _Kazeko_ (also not posted yet). Ta! Thanks for reading!

-kazeko


End file.
